It is well known that physical characteristics of an object that is vibrating are essentially a reciprocating motion, in which energy is involved in a form of a sinusoidal wave, that is, when driving the object to vibrate, a driving signal should also be in the form of a sinusoidal wave. However, a traditional driving manner is exactly in the form of a cyclic signal.
An inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: a traditional cyclic signal generated in the prior art has very high requirements for precision of a signal resonant frequency when performing driving control on a target, and accumulated resonant frequency error generated by a long-term vibration is extremely large; further, a traditional sinusoidal wave form may only gradually strengthen or weaken vibration, therefore, start and stop cannot be controlled well in a practical application. In some special vibrations, for example, a vibration form during actual vibration tactile sensation in a game or a simulated life has very high control requirements for an excitation signal, and a traditional cyclic signal cannot quickly and timely simulate these effects.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a method and a device for generating a vibrating signal to overcome the aforesaid problems.